Of Cops and Fathers
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. He frowned as him demeanor changed. Loving father now replaced with rough, tough cop. DL


**Title: **Of Cops and Fathers

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: Oneshot. He frowned as him demeanor changed. Loving father now replaced with rough, tough cop. DL

And don't anyone dare ask for more chapters! I've had enough difficult with one of my past oneshots that turned into a multi-chapter. Lol.

* * *

"Daddy!" came a voice from the elevator as the auburn four year old screamed and latched on to her fathers legs.

"Well hello to you too." Danny said as he picked up the giggling little girl and placed her on his hip.

"Miranda!" Her mother scolded as she walked up to the pair. "I thought I told you not to run indoors."

"Sorry mommy." Miranda pouted into her father's shoulder.

"It's okay." She smiled.

Danny bent down to place a gentle kiss on Lindsay's lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my two favourite girls in the world?"

"Someone wanted to see if daddy was free for lunch." As she reached up to ruffled her daughter's hair.

"I don't know…" he turned to Miranda "What does daddy get in return?" a smile still plastered on his face. He'll never get tired of being called daddy.

"Me!" said Miranda as she flung her arms around his neck.

Both Lindsay and Danny chuckled.

"Okay." Danny dislodged himself from his daughter and handed her over to Lindsay. "I gotta go interrogate. I'll be quick."

He frowned as him demeanor changed. Loving father now replaced with rough, tough cop.

Lindsay gave him a weak smile. She knew this case had been bothering him. Every night he would come home and stand in the doorway to Miranda's room and watch her sleep.

Lindsay turned to usher her daughter to the break room when Mac called her.

"Hey Lindsay, Miranda." He was standing in the doorway to his office.

"Uncle Mac!" Miranda squealed as she ran up to him and was launched into his arms.

Miranda!" Lindsay shook her head. Her daughter was just as stubborn as her father.

* * *

"Look, you can deny it all you want! You have motive and you left bloody fingerprints on the murder weapon! A judge will convict without a second look." Danny threw a file of crime scene photos at the perp.

"You're sick!" Flack accused with a pointed finger.

"You're married." Said the perp as he turned and glanced at Danny's left hand.

"There wouldn't happen to be a gorgeous little Messer running around in the world, would there?" Anticipation written all across his face.

All his patience and reasonability where exhausted as Danny bolted at the man across from him, only to be stopped by Flack.

"Danny!" Flack hissed. "In this job, it is required that we check our emotions at the door."

Danny glared at the perp, but nodded to acknowledge Flack.

The perp looked all-to-pleased.

"I bet she has a temper too. I like feisty, little things."

"Get him outta here!" Flack called to the officer in the corner while holding back Danny who had bound again at the perp. He knew Danny had every right to be hostile and protective over his little girl. Flack too, couldn't help but be disgusted. Not only was this guy talking about little girls like they were pieces of meat, but he was also referring to a surrogate niece whom Flack had come to dote on and spoiler rotten.

Danny wordlessly, yet still very aggravated left the room.

It was about this time that Lindsay glanced up from where she was sitting in Mac's office with Miranda on her lap. She studied her husband. The look on his face told her the interrogation hadn't gone as well as hoped and his heavy footsteps leading to the locker room told her he was in a right foul mood.

Just as she was about to ask Mac if he could stay with Miranda, Mac cocked his head in the direction Danny had went.

"I'll watch her."

"Thank you." A look of sincerity on her face.

* * *

Danny was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands when she came in.

Coming up behind him, she put her arms around his neck and slid them down his chest, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I hate this job." Danny mumbled when he sat up and leaned into Lindsay's chest, and swollen abdomen (she had been on maternity leave), tension flooding away at her gentle caress of his ab muscles.

"I know, babe."

"I'll never understand what makes a person like that."

Lindsay smiled. "You're not supposed to. You're only supposed to know why, how and with what."

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Six years ago, no case got me like this. Now with you, and Miranda, and another one on the way, I can't help but think of how horrible the world is."

Lindsay moved her hands to clasp them with Danny's.

"Dan," she sighed. "We had this talk when I was pregnant with Miranda. You can't change the world." She knew he always got like this when it came to protecting what was his.

"I know, but it seems that whenever we put someone away, there's always another to take his place." Danny said as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

Lindsay moved her chin from his shoulder and rested it on the top of his head.

"There's always gonna be violence. It's human nature. You can't protect her from everything. Why, just this morning, she tripped over her own shoes laces." Lindsay felt him shake as Danny tried to stifle a chuckle. After a pause, Lindsay continued. "She already thinks of you as superman."

Danny smiled.

"And what does that make you?"

"I'm mommy." She simply stated. "I'm Catwoman, Wonderwoman, and God combined into one."

"It's amazing you can fit through doors with that ego." Danny laughed, taking the opportunity to change subjects.

"Oh, and you being a Messer, know all about egos" She retorted as she stood up and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Hate to break it to you Montana, but you've been a Messer for six years."

"Don't call me that." She feigned annoyance and slapped him in the back of the head. "I stopped being _Montana_ the day I married you."

Danny stood from the bench, to turn around and wrap his arms around the smaller detective's expanding waist.

"Lindsay…Montana…Detective Messer number 2…don't care. Just as long as at the end of the day, you're my wife, and the mother of my children, that's all that matters."

'_Smooth talker'_ Lindsay thought to herself. "And just as long as Miranda, and baby Messer have an overprotective, territorial ogre for a father, doesn't mean they are exempt from harm. It's everywhere. But their gonna be okay." She took his hand and placed it over a slight pressure in her abdomen.

Danny's smirk grew into a full blown smile that lit up his eyes.

"When?" he asked as he felt more tiny kicks from her stomach.

"This morning. I was making Miranda's breakfast when I felt it. And judging by the strength and amount, we will be the parent's of an excellent soccer player."

"Works for me." She said just before he kissed her forehead and took her hand to lead her out of the room.

"Now, it's about time I feed you, Miranda, and our little soccer player."

And with that, they left the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Really cheesy but who cares! 


End file.
